When he finds coffee and scissors interesting
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: There are tons of stories out there on how Beck and Jade became BeckandJade. So this is my version. Give this story a try. It's quite different. :) One shot. T for slight foul language.


**Thousands of version of how Beck and Jade met where already written, but I want to show you how I think they met.** **I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

BeckandJade; JadeandBeck. How did they really met?

It was years ago when he was still 13. There was a boy known because of his amazing hair. He's known for being an excellent actor. Everyone seems to know his name. Even you, the one reading right now might even know his name. No other than The Beck Oliver.

Beck Oliver lived the most amazing life in and out of school. He was the cool kid, the popular one and the best among the bests. He lived everyone's dream status in school. He has supportive parents, his own 'house' and great friends. He has everything that anyone has ever wanted; a perfect life. But is his life really perfect?

No. Who would have known that Beck Oliver's life is not the life he wanted. Beck is a simple guy. He wants simple things, plain simplicity. He doesn't want to be popular or at least yet because he believes that he won't be able to stay grounded. He doesn't want to be the cool kid because girls almost throws themselves to him yet he didn't want to be with any of those girls. He thinks that they will only use him for fame and campus status. Where is the love there? Though he appreciates his parent's support and great friends.

Everything has changed when he saw Jade West.

This girl is known as the scary goth chick. All of the students, hell even teachers are afraid of Jade West, except for Cat. No one ever understood how the two became best friends. Jade is known for being extremely mean to people, though she won't harm anyone physically, yet. She had only one color; black. Everyone remembers her for her witty comments and blue or green highlighted hair.

Jade West lived a normal status in school. She was good in every subject and is also very good in acting, yet was not credited more. She appears to be a scary nerdy chick. Why does everyone call her chick? It's because she is one beautiful and sexy girl and maybe that's the reason why girl make fun of her. It's because she was obviously beautiful than the normal girls which may have made them insecure.

She might seem dark and unwanted, but at her home, she was another person. A person that no one had ever seen before. When Jade reaches home everyday, she immediately removes the layers of make up plastered on her face and change all her black clothing into something more pleasing in the eye. Jade becomes a normal girl. Maybe even a sweet one.

Jade take cares of her 4 year old sister while her mom goes to work. Her sister and her are apparently close. As weird as that may sound. She cooks something for them to eat while she allows her sister to watch TV. After, she allows her sister to play with her hair and tie it up in messy pony tails. They will usually play dolls after and chase each other. In this events, you will actually see Jade laugh and smile frequently.

Who would have known that Jade will actually laugh, or even smile? No one. No one, except Catherine Valentine. Cat is a bubbly, ditzy red head. She is the complete opposite of Jade in school. Though she had always been Jade's best friend because she knows who the true Jade is under the tons of layers of make up she wears and all the black clothing. She knew what the real Jade is like. The caring, thoughtful, simple girl.

When Beck saw Jade he swiftly felt curious about her. He remembers asking himself _What's up with all the black? Why are the people making fun of her?_ He studies Jade's appearance for a while until he realizes that he wants to learn more about her. He simply found himself interested in her in a good way. Beck wanted to get to know her and know more about her.

A day passed and Beck walked to her direction while she was currently fixing her locker.

''Hey, what's up?'' He asked, feeling surprisingly nervous. He doesn't usually feel nervous but now is one of the times.

''Yeah, what do you need?'' She responded as she sneaks a glance of him.

''I just wanted to say hi.''

''Oh really? Or are you just one of those filthy stupid people who just wants to tease me?'' Taking him be surprise, he responded.

''Nope. Okay, let's take a new approach. Hi, I'm Beck Oliver.'' He began as he offered his hand. She slams her locker shut and replied.

''Whatever. I'm not interested. Go away now.'' Taking him aback once more.

''No. Or at least not yet.''

''NOW!'' She screamed which made all the students face her and run in terror. Now, surprising her, Beck didn't even blinked. He is officially unafraid of Jade West.

''That won't work. No one and nothing scares me.'' Beck said as he smirked which earned him one of Jade's stare.

''Whatever. I'm leaving.'' She said as she storm off, leaving the most popular kid alone.

_There is just something about that girl_

Any girl would have probably died when Beck goes near them or just flirt their ass off,but Jade didn't. Everyone would like to be friends with Beck, except Jade. Everyone is the same, except Jade. By this time, Becks knows that he needs to find out what that 'something' is with Jade West.

The next whole week, he spent his time asking Jade's classmates on how Jade was like. He asked them on what are Jade's favorite things and asked Cat about Jade.

He found out that Jade apparently loves coffee and scissors. She was also an actress and a respectable writer. Cat also told him that Jade loves bunnies and she wasn't afraid to tell anyone. Some of her classmates calls her gank, bitch, witch, heartless and others. He spent time thinking about how Jade and Cat are best friends with their opposite personalities so hi asked Cat. Earning him her only response was ''_It's because I know her too well_'' which just made him more curious about her.

The next week, he started leaving a cup of coffee everyday on her desk which earned him a bigger and bigger smile everyday. Shockingly, her small gestures made him feel happy. Maybe for once in his life, he smiled genuinely. Who would have known that Jade was the one who could've done that? He approached her and tried to talk to her yet again.

''Ugh, you again. What do you need Brett?'' She said sounding bored.

''It's Beck. I just wanted to ask how your coffee tastes.'' He said as he smiled widely.

''I guess it's not bad. I would've loved it if it was black with 2 sugars.'' He mentally took that down.

''What will you do if I told you that I'm the one who secretly give you coffee in the morning?''

''You moron. Just remember to give me black with two sugar next time.'' She said as she drank another sip of her hot coffee.

''Noted. Will you, uhm maybe have some coffee with me sometimes?''

''Woah. Though coffee may be a good way to bribe me, but it isn't working so move your ass away from me before I kick it.'' She said which just earned her a smile from him.

''Remember, I am not afraid of you, Jade.''

''You know what? I hate you so just move away.'' Not surprising Beck anymore, he just moves and taught of a plan.

The next day, he started following Jade when she goes back to her house. He watched her from a little window from there kitchen which gave him access to see almost everyplace of there house. He sees her head her way down from her room carrying her little sister while laughing, without her make up and wearing a light pink shirt and white shorts. That just took Beck's breathe away. He saw her true beauty under tons of make up and black clothing. Jade was indeed beautiful.

She walks her way to the kitchen, letting her sister watch TV before she starts cooking a small meal. She plays songs from her phone that are not rock songs which again surprised Beck. After cooking, she proceeds to the living room with two plates of food for her and her sister. She sat on the couch beside her sister and ate there food happily while watching spongebob. After, he sees Jade allowing her little sister play with her hair. If anyone played with Jade's hair at school, she would probably break them emotionally. Beck simply smiles in aw from the view. Then they played dolls which made Jade laugh quite laud, making Beck's smile bigger.

_She's gorgeous. _He remembers whispering to this time, Beck most likely knew that he fell for Jade West. The mean girl, the bitch, but also the loving and caring girl that the whole school didn't know about.

He observed her daily for more than a week and just falls deeper and deeper for her each day. He started giving her a black bracelet or a pair of scissors or something that Jade would probably like with the coffee he also gives her. He will see her eyebrows cross when she receives the gifts but smiles when she stares at them at her house with her sister which made him smile. Then comes the day when he just can't hide his feelings from her anymore. He knocks on her door. Then it opens.

''Hey.'' He greeted politely.

She inhales deeply and shots the door, realizing that Beck knows her as a tough girl, but wearing what she calls 'girly clothes'.

''Jade, it's okay. I've seen you in those for more than a week now.'' He said feeling nervous, yet, once again.

''What!?'' She said as the door opened again.

''Please don't be mad or anything but I've been observing you for quite sometime now.. Erm sorry?''

''NO! Why are you doing that!? Are you like some sort of creep!?'' She shouts loud enough to make a random student die, but not Beck.

''To be honest, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I really found you interesting, Jade'' He spoke the truth that he's been hiding.

''Yeah? So now I'm some kind of a game or a toy that you find interesting!?'' She answered shouting again.

''I know the real you know Jade. I know that you just use the scary gothic chick as a cover up on who you really are. You're a nice girl, Jade.''

''Ugh. Just when I taught I can't hate you more, I actually could.''

''Stop all these non sense. I know that you're different from this.''

''Alright you got me. What now? Are you gonna tease me like everybody else for being normal?''

''No. Actually, I like you Jade. I think I've been liking you since the first time I saw you. You're just something that other people are not. You are you, original.'' Beck said as he watched as a smile grew on her face.

''So you really like me?''

He nodded and responded. ''I am serious about it.'' She just smiles.

''I'm gonna ask you again, this time don't make stupid decisions like slamming the door shut. Would you like to have coffee with me sometimes?''

She laughs. A genuine laugh. ''After school at 5 in Jet Brew.'' She said as she shut the door. She then heard him shouting for joy while fist pumping outside.

She feels connected to him with some sort. She believes she had never felt this way towards other guys. Just imagining the effort he places on bringing him coffee everyday with small gifts made her admit to herself that; yes, she might have fell for the cool kid.

Time goes by so fast. They started going out frequently and finding out more things about each other. She found out that he has his own RV which serves as his house. She knew that he never really wanted to be popular yet and the reasons behind it. While he knew about her mom being a single parent because her dad left them. He knew that she loves the movie The Scissoring.

Until one day when they went out...

''I can't do this anymore.'' He said while he saw her frown.

''I didn't mean it that way'' He said while he saw her face lighten a bit.

''So what do you mean Beck?''

''I mean, we have been going out for two months or so and yet we are not official.''

''Yeah so?'' Jade asked raising a brow.

''So, I wanna make it official. Jade West, will you officially be my girlfriend'' This time, it took Jade by surprise. She just smiled at him for a long time, making him look like a fool looking desperate to her eyes.

''I guess so. I mean, cause you're just so desperate.'' She said while he saw his face light up with a huge smile. He hugged her as they realize how fit there bodies are for each other. A certain glow can be felt from both of them.

They have been official for more than six months when Beck asked Jade something that she wish he didn't ask.

''Just curious, why don't you want other people to see the other side of you?''

''I don't know. I just wanna play around.'' She answered looking tensed.

''Oh, come on Jade, that's not the reason.''

''Yeah it is. I just wanna fool around and be different.'' She answered once again, avoiding eye contact with Beck.

''Just tell me Babe. I promise I won't tell anyone.'' He assured as he held he hand.

''I'm doing this scary gothic cover up to make a statement.'' Looking down at the floor as she replied.

''Make a statement? Why?''

''I want to be remembered, Beck. Effective isn't it. See, people won't forget about me because they know me for being mean and heartless.''

''But why do you wanna be remembered?''

''Because it doesn't feel good to be forgotten. I felt it once and I never want it to happen again. My dad, he forgot about us. About mom, about me. It hurts not to be remembered and the only way I taught I could be remembered if I do this mean girl cover up.'' By this time, tears are streaming down her pale cheeks and Beck comforts her.

''You will always be remembered Jade. It's not because you're mean, but because you are you. That, I want you to remember.'' He said as he wiped her tears away.

''I am always here for you. I love you'' The first 'I love you' he said to a girl in his whole life was said to Jade West.

''I don't say I love you to anyone because of my trust issues, so when I tell you I love you, you better not betray me.'' She jokes while he nodded and kissed her cheek.

''I love you back.'' She replies and then their first kiss happens.

There faces moves closer and closer until the gap was closed and sparks flew. They both felt it. There has been like an exchange of feelings happening, so intense that it's almost magical. Butterflies filling their stomach as they deepened the kiss. She placed her hands at the back of his neck at his settled on her hips. There kiss was cut apparently because humans need to breathe.

Eventually Beck and Jade are now BeckandJade. Nothing can separate them for they are one. Happiness awaits there future for as long as they stay together. After all, normal is boring and BeckandJade are not even close to normal...

* * *

**How is it? Too cliche? Was it goo? Bad? Give me feed backs please and read my other stories (: Thanks! **


End file.
